What does Stan have that I don't?
by HippoTomatoJellyBean
Summary: Kyle loves Stan, but Stan loves Wendy, and Eric loves Kyle? hint kinda of Style, hint of Stendy i hate staight couples so it wont happen often  and KYMAN, romance CHARACTERS OOC dont like, dont read


**First one EVER written of Kyman, I do not own characters (Matt&Trey do, dammit)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…Stan you're so funny!"Kyle practiced his flirting in the mirror. He desired to be with his best friend Stan, in a un-best friend way. No matter how hard he tried to hint toward the Marsh boy there was no one way he was going to notice him. Kyle was too embarrassed to come out of the closet. In fact he was three feet in it.

Stan wasn't gay, or was he…I guess he's been acting weird lately, but I'm taking it the wrong way, or am I? Kyle thought in his head.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Kyle heard a knocking at the door. His parents weren't home so he had to get the door. He ran down the stairs, hoping, wishing, and begging that Stan would be on the other side. That same door were he waiting for his best friend to come and passionately speak to him his undying love.

Kyle's heart was soon ripped out to see that on the other side of the door was Cartman. The used to be fat, now muscular boy of a nuisance.

"Um...Kahl, I'm ready to work on our project now." He spoke with a hint of pinkness in his cheeks.

CRAP, I forgot I had to do a project with Eric. Kyle thought in his head.

"Yeah about that, let's work on it tomorrow, I'm kinda busy." Kyle said, completely annoyed.

"No, were working on it now, Stan told me your parents were outta town, and you know how I hate your mom, so we're working on it now. " Eric said hopeful that Kyle would agree.

"Fine, whatever, just take off your shoes before you come onto our carpet, I will catch hell from my mom if it has mud on it." Kyle spat, he really didn't want Eric in his house.

"Jew women and their freshly cleaned rugs." Eric said shyly, he didn't want to get on Kyle's bad side.

Hours passed of countless work, most of it being done by Kyle. Eric tried to make small talk, but it didn't really change the atmosphere. RING! RING! RING! The sound of the house phone broke the awkward tension rising amidst the air. Kyle dashed for the phone.

"Hello," He spoke calmly as he rested his hip against the wall by the phone. He turned around and looked up to see a blushing Cartman gazing at him. As soon as he noticed that Kyle was looking at him, he peered down at his feet, like he was ashamed.

"Hey, it's Stan, can I come over." Stan, the love of his life answered into the phone. Kyle felt himself blushing and twirling the cord of the phone as he listened and studied every word Stan was saying.

"My parents are being weird, can I spend the night, you know because your parents are out of town."

"Hey, gimme the phone, who are you talking to" Eric reached and grabbed the phone away from Kyle. He covered up the part of the phone in were you talk into it.

"Sta….Sta…Stan," Kyle whimpered.

"Ohhhhhh I see, well then," Eric picked up the phone.

"Sorry Stan you can come over later, I have to get an A+ on the project that me and Kahl are working on so…call back later." Eric hung up the phone.

"Okay, so just between you and me, your gay aren't you, you're gay for the Marsh boy." Eric spoke calmly, surprisingly

"No, I'm not gay." Kyle cried, tears ran down his cheeks. Cartman was going to tell everyone, and everyone would make fun of him. He fell down on the floor sitting Indian style. Eric bent forward and wiped away his tears. Kyle looked up at Cartman's face, he too was crying.

"Cartman, you're crying." Kyle said, not believing what was coming of his own mouth.

"Eric, my names Eric, and I know how you feel Kahl." Eric started to wipe away his own tears, but before he could Kyle helped him.

"Your gay too, I thought there was something wrong with me, you know like a dieses." Kyle spoke with a mouthful of tears.

"Why Stan, Kahl, what's wrong with me?" Eric plopped down on the kitchen floor in front of Kyle.

Wait, Kyle thought, he's right…Stan's always going to love Wendy, never me, but Eric loves me. He looked up at the broad shouldered boy, his bottom lip was quivering. This boy, right in front of him, he loved him and Kyle he…..he…he loved him back.

"Kahl, I love you, no one else will do, please…please find it in your heart to love me back." Eric started to cry insanely this time. Kyle launched onto to him, hugging him and never wanting to let go.

"Eric, I love you too, just promise me you won' let me go?" Kyle cried so loud into the boy's muscular build of a chest. He wanted everyone to hear him, he wanted everyone to know.

"I won't, I promise." Eric sobbed, looking upward to the ceiling. He let Kyle bury himself into his chest; he wanted to feel like this forever. Kyle looked up at him, his green eyes burring into Eric's dark brown orbs. Eric leaned down and kissed Kyle, wanted the small boy to long for this kiss as much as he did. And that's exactly what Kyle was thinking. He put out his lips and kissed Eric back. His first kiss and it was everything he wished for. Eric drew back his face as slow as he crept it in. He didn't want a steamy gay love affair with Kyle, but a romantic one, one about true love. So he vowed that night that Kyle, and only Kyle would be the boy for him.


End file.
